Set Free: The Good Ending
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie and Golden Freddy have been set free. Their spirits have been freed from their prison (otherwise known as Freddy Fazbear's) and their almost there. All they have to do now, is shed off their animatronic skin, and walk into the light. (A very short story I wrote in a small amount of time, revolving around the good ending of Five Nights at Freddy's 3)
1. Set Free: The Good Ending

**SET FREE**

**Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort**

**Word Count: 571**

**Author's note: I haven't written in a while, so I apologize for my poor writing skills. This is only a short story I wrote in fifteen minutes after finishing Five Nights at Freddy's 3. I would recommend you listening to the good ending soundtrack of FNAF 3 to get the feels. ;-; Thank you for reading.**

Freddy's eyes opened and was greeted with the sight of the basement of Freddy Fazbear's.

There was a giant light, that illuminated the dark interior of the basement, Freddy wasn't quite sure what to make of this, but had a little idea of what it could be.

He turned to his left and saw Bonnie standing right beside him, with a small smile on his face.

Freddy turned to his right and saw Chica smiling back at him.

Freddy could feel a hand on his shoulder and turned to face the owner of the hand.

It was Foxy.

Foxy smiled at him. Freddy smiled back and looked in front of him. Bonnie and Chica grabbed Freddy's hands and held them tight. Foxy moved around to Chica and held her spare hand.

Freddy looked down at the ground in front of him, noticing a familiar golden costume sitting in front of him. Freddy smiled at the suit and looked back ahead.

The light seemed to be getting closer, as each second ticked by. Slowly the golden suit that had been lying in front of Freddy suddenly disappeared and a small child, with golden eyes appeared and stood up.

The child smiled at Freddy, then turned back to the light. The child began walking towards the light, eventually reaching it and vanishing.

Freddy glanced over at Bonnie. His suit had completely vanished and a small child, around 12 years of age stood there, with indigo eyes.

Bonnie's smile never faded as he glanced at Freddy. Bonnie let go of Freddy's paw and walked towards the light, in a similar fashion to the other child. The final three watched as Bonnie vanished into the light.

It was Chica's turn. Her suit slowly vanished, and a child, that had to be around 13 stood there, with beautiful yellow eyes. Chica let go of Foxy and Freddy's hands and walked towards the light. She stopped an inch from the light and gave Freddy and Foxy a thumbs up, before walking into the light.

Only Foxy and Freddy remained. The two friends looked at each other, while at the same time, both of their suits slowly vanished, leaving two children. One of them, around 14 years of age, with dark red eyes, and Freddy, around 15 years of age, with blue eyes.

Foxy and Freddy smiled at each other. Foxy gave Freddy a hug and walked into the light, vanishing in an instant.

Freddy paused and turned back. Everything was silent. He glanced back at the light and saw the silhouettes of all his child-friends waving at him and giant smiles on their faces.

Freddy hadn't been this happy in a very long time. He slowly approached the light. Freddy had no idea what would happen next. All he knew is that it would all be better. A large smiled appeared on Freddy's face and he walked into the light. All of the children were back together, friends in life, friends in death. They all knew one thing;

They had been finally set free.


	2. A Message From RSM

**Hey there faithful readers! RSM here, to apologize that this is an author's note and not a chapter, but this story is a one-shot afterall! I just wanted to let you all know that I've hit major writer's block, and I'm pulling through it! Hopefully I'll have another story up soon, though I can't give a specific date, there'll be another one coming pretty damn soon.**

**Thank you to everybody who enjoyed this story and left a review, it really helps a lot! If you have any ideas, give me a PM or tell me in a review, I do need tons of help here.**

**Shout-out to a good friend of mine DazellaxAnimeArtzz , she makes really great stories and she has supported me a lot during the past few months!**

**Another one is AnythingbutRegular, I thank you for giving me the inspiration to write this and of course all of the support!**

**I'm so happy with how this turned out, and I'm to happy to see that after only 19 hours, I have racked up 142 views, 5 reviews, 3 favorites and 1 follower…this is amazing…you are amazing! All of you! Hope to see all of you soon!**

**~Shane~**


End file.
